Life
by Actual Reality
Summary: Draco is Harry's life mate, James is still alive... mm slash AU HD SJ RS
1. Chapter Heero

Ok, I still have 3 other stories but any way...

What possessed me to write this, I have no idea. Most  
of this is background, but it's still important.

(x)X(x)

Sirius Black was tired. He had given birth to his and  
James Potter's son two hours ago.

James had proposed to Sirius Christmas their seventh  
year and they had gotten married the day after  
graduation. They had been married for a full three  
months before Sirius found out he was a month and a  
half pregnant. Pregnancy had been fine for the most  
part, but labor was something else entirely.

James was lying on the bed, holding their tiny son  
Harry. Now was as good of time as any to lie down and  
snuggle up to his love. When he did, James scooted  
down next to him, and put Harry in the middle. They  
fell asleep without another word.

(x)X(x)

"Dada" a one and a half year old Harry said as he  
crawled over to James, who had gotten home from work.  
James laughed and lifted him into his arms.

"Hey, baby!" James exclaimed with a smile on his face.  
Harry was still a runt for his age, at first the  
doctors had been worried about him, but after many  
tests, they found he was just tiny, nothing was wrong  
with him. James let his mind wonder back as he walked  
into the kitchen of the house he and Siri shared with  
Remus and Severus. As he got to the kitchen he found  
Sirius finishing up dinner and put Harry into his  
highchair. He walked over to his husband and slipped  
his arms around his waist from behind.

"Love you Siri" James said as he pressed a kiss to the  
back of Sirius' ear.

"Love ya too Jamie" Sirius said as he turned in the  
embrace to kiss his life mate fully on the lips. "We  
have people over. Lucius is so tired, when he came in  
with Sev; he practically fell asleep on the floor. I  
don't think Draco is sleeping through the night again,  
we were thinking maybe Harry could help him out." They  
had found out Harry and Draco were gold soul bonded  
the first time they had seen them together. "Lucius is  
asleep upstairs right now"

After they got out of school, the remaining Marauders  
had moved into a huge house together. Peter had died  
the week they got out of school, but it didn't faze  
them much. In their last year, Peter had taken up  
hanging out with Narcissa and Belatrix Black, as well  
as the most of Slytherin (excluding Severus, who had  
been with Remus since fifth year)

Sirius and James didn't mind Severus, and once they  
found out Lucius Malfoy was carrying a baby by  
himself, they didn't mind him either. He had his own  
room at the house, and he was there more often then he  
was at his own.

Lucius had carried his son Draco by himself since his  
"wife" found out she was pregnant. Sirius fell into an  
easy friendship with him. Draco was older then Harry  
by five months, and Lucius helped Sirius out when he  
was carrying Harry.

"Maybe it's the time they spent apart from each other"  
James looked around, "where is Draco?"

"He went with Mooney and Sev when Harry was having a  
nap"

At that moment the front door opened and they could  
hear Sev talking.  
When Draco added in his laughter, Harry's head lifted  
and he started squirming in his seat. "Daco, Daco,  
Daco!" was all they heard, before a 'POP', which had  
Harry out of his seat and crawling as fast as he could  
across the room.

Stuff like that wasn't uncommon in their house. They  
had no doubt what so ever that Harry was going to be  
an exceptionally strong wizard. He had started to show  
signs of his magic when he was still in the womb,  
which had freaked Siri out completely.

They could hear baby talk, and some actual words  
coming from the two toddlers. They were a handful  
sometimes, but Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

"Do you want to wake Lucius up or shall Sev?" James  
said as Remus and Severus came in the room.

"Sev, you do it, I made dinner" Sirius said with a  
slight whine. He handed the dishes to Remus and went  
out to find the giggling children.

(x)X(x)

Dinner was very pleasant, and Lucius was more awake  
then he had been in months. Finally Draco didn't wake  
him up, demanding to see Harry. It had been blissful.

After dinner, Lucius went back to sleep, and the rest  
were sitting around the fireplace, watching Harry and  
Draco play, when Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in  
the fire, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Hello there everyone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully  
with that damned twinkle in his eye. "I have come  
with a job offer for the four of you. Severus, would  
you please teach potions? Professor Finnish announced  
last week that he would no longer be teaching."

"ME?"

"Yes you. I also need someone to teach defense... and  
I was wondering if the three of you would do it?  
James, I know you work for the ministry, and Remus, if  
the others are there to help you, I know you can do  
it, and Sirius, everyone would love Harry to pieces.  
Please think about what I said... and if possible get  
back to me with an answer as soon as possible"

They all looked at each other and smiled- "We'll do  
it!"

(x)X(x)

The first years walked in... Harry had seen this done  
so many times, he knew he shouldn't be worried, but he  
was. He gripped Draco's hand tighter as they walked  
into the great hall. He looked at his family and they  
smiled back at him 'There is nothing to worry about'

/Right Harry, nothing to worry about, see my dad is  
even here/

/we better be in the same house, I don't know what I  
would do if you were in another/

/Me either/

"Draco Malfoy" Professor McGonagall called. He walked  
up to the stool and sat down.

+Hum... lets see whom do we have here! A Malfoy, but  
not just any Malfoy. My, you are different. Soul  
bonded as well! Lets see here... lots of courage, a  
lot of wit... brains too my boy... humm... +

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. The hall went silent.  
Lucius gat more stares then he had ever wanted in his  
life. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? He always knew Draco  
would make his own mark on the world.

Sirius jumped up and started cheering, which brought  
the Gryffindors cheering, which brought the rest of  
the hall, excluding the Slytherins, cheering.

Draco went to the table and looked over at Sirius,  
and gave him a huge smile. Sirius winked back in  
return and they both waited until Harry's name was  
called.

Harry went up to the stool and before the hat touched  
his head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the hall burst  
into cheers again. Harry took his seat next to Draco  
and reached for his hand.

The other boys in their house were Seamus Finnegan,  
Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley. Ron  
didn't like Harry because when he had to be baby-sat  
by Harry's parents, Draco was always there, and Harry  
never spent time with him.

The twins on the other hand...

"Harry, Draco! Way to go! Our Quidditch team will win  
for sure! No chance of stopping us this year!"

Ron scoffed at them and turned back to his food.

Harry and Draco were so happy they got into the same  
house. Nothing could tear them apart.

(x)X(x)

When they went upstairs (they had taken a shorter  
route, knowing the castle so well) they found there  
were four normal sized beds and one large one, with  
both of their trunks by it.

Whenever they were together, they always slept in the  
same bed. Their parents encouraged it. They were soul  
mates anyway. They changed into their pajamas and  
climbed in bed.

They were talking when the others came in the room.

"Eww! What are you guys doing?" Ron said so loudly he  
interrupted their conversation. "Boys aren't supposed  
to like boys! That's so gross!"

"What do you know about anything? Boys aren't  
supposed to like boys? Both of my parents are boys!  
Remmy and Sev are boys! Charlie and Thomas are boys!"

"But it's still wrong!"

"How is it wrong?"

Ron just scoffed and got ready for bed. Draco pulled  
the curtains around their bed and pulled Harry to him.

(x)X(x)

Their first five years went by fast, and they were  
now entering their sixth year. Not much had changed  
over the years. All the teachers were the same, the  
students were basically the same, and Harry and Draco  
were the same. They were a lot more romantic towards  
each other, but that was about it. Draco was now over  
six feet tall, and Harry was a head shorter then him,  
but height made no difference to them, even if Harry  
was the shortest boy in fifth and sixth year.

They entered the castle hand in hand and went to  
their customary seats, Draco in a chair, Harry in his  
lap. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and Harry  
leaned back. Even with sitting on Draco's lap he was  
still shorter then him, but not as badly.

Ron still had dumb comments about them, and every boy  
in their year, along with a few girls, but they really  
didn't care.

Draco slipped one hand inside Harry's robes and under  
his shirt, to rest on Harry's stomach. The other hand  
went to his thigh and started moving upwards. Harry  
felt his pants being unbuttoned and a warm hand grope  
him. He sat still, making sure no one noticed.

/Dray... ungh... /

/Hello Harry, Aww your face is all red... is it  
because of this/ he grabbed Harry firmer, and Harry  
bit back a moan.

/YES/

/You look so cute all flushed/

Draco started to awkwardly stroke him when the food  
appeared. Draco pulled his hand out and Harry inwardly  
groaned. Draco chuckled and served food for Harry and  
himself, and they sat back and ate it.

When they got up to the room, Harry didn't bother to  
change his clothes, all he did was take off his robes  
and shoes. Draco came back from the bathroom and  
smiled at Harry. He pulled him into bed and shut the  
curtains.

"I need you Dray... you were such a tease at dinner"

"I know, wasn't I? Now comes the fun part."

Draco pulled Harry to a sitting position and pulled  
off his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers. He  
then took off all of his own clothing, very slowly,  
making Harry whine and do it himself.

Harry put a silencing spell around them with a wave of  
his hand and lay down so Draco could crawl on top of  
him, which he did. Draco started to kiss Harry's neck,  
and then he brought himself up to kiss Harry's lips.  
As they were kissing, Draco reached out of their  
curtains to the side table drawer.

Harry arched up and rubbed their cocks together,  
hurrying Draco up. Draco began nibbling on Harry's  
collarbone as he slicked up his fingers. He moved down  
and took Harry in his mouth, causing Harry to arch up  
again. He slipped one finger into him, and Harry  
moaned, and asked for another, which was quickly  
replied.

Once Draco found Harry's prostate, Harry was sobbing  
for Draco to hurry up.

Draco slowly eased his way into Harry's body, pausing  
for Harry to relax. Once he did, Draco started  
thrusting, gaining more and more speed until Harry  
screamed out his orgasm. Draco followed quickly and  
fell on top of him. Harry was the first to recover and  
with another wave of his hand, cleaned them off.

"Love you Draco"

"Love ya Harry" They said as they kissed each other  
slowly.

Together they fell asleep, Draco still inside of  
Harry.

This year was going to be interesting, that was for  
sure.

A/N! Ok... please don't kill me! That's pretty much  
the 2nd lemon I have ever wrote, but I do think it was  
ok. I have no idea how long this will be, but probably  
not too long. Please tell me what you think, and if I  
should continue.


	2. Chapter Duo

Life: Chapter 2

Parings: Harry x Draco (main) Sirius x James, Remus x  
Severus

DEDICATION: MEE; thank you sooooooooooo much! Your  
review made me feel so good and happy, so I dedicate  
this chapter to you!

"Draco, get up babe! We gotta be in Potions in ten  
minutes!" Harry said while sitting on top of Draco's  
hips and shaking his shoulders. He had let the blond  
sleep in, but he went to get their timetable for the  
school year.

"No" Draco tried to pull Harry back down, to lye next  
to him.

"Dray, come on, do you really want to have Sev on your  
back later? Come on babe, get up."

"Fine! No sex for the next week!" Draco pushed Harry  
off of him and got up.

"You know that's an empty threat sexy. You wont be  
able to go that long!"

"I know, but it's a good threat! Can you find my  
robes? I'm going to brush my teeth"

Harry found Draco's robes in his trunk and set it on  
the bed. Draco was a tough one to get going in the  
morning, and as much as Harry would have loved to stay  
in bed all day, he did NOT want Sev on his back for  
missing the first day of classes.

Draco walked back in and slipped on his robe, then  
they walked down to the dungeons and were almost late,  
but they made it at the last second. Sev just gave  
them a glare and went to address the class.

"For your first potion this year, you will be making  
an animagus testing potion. It will take you two  
weeks. Copy the ingredients out of your book."

/What? Is Sev feeling ok? He never has us copy stuff  
out of the book/

/I know, you wanna go up and see what this is all  
about? Threaten to tell Remmy if he doesn't tell you/

/sure…/

/don't worry, I'm getting the notes down, I'll make a  
copy of mine/

/thanks babe/

"Sev? You feeling ok?" Harry asked once he got up to  
the desk.

"Yah, I'm ok I'm just tired… and no it is NOT what you  
think! Remmy was just scared of something last night  
and we stayed up talking about it"

"Are you sure that's it? You seem really worried"

"I'm just thinking about it. Remmy finally went to  
sleep when the sun came up, so he's not supposed to be  
teaching today"

"What is he worrying about? Can I help in any way?"

"umm… you can help… you can help a lot actually, but  
as for me telling you what the problem is… come into  
the backroom…" Severus looked around and pulled his  
husband's godson into the backroom.

/what's going on/

/something is wrong with Remmy, and I have a feeling  
it's about the werewolf/

/okay, sure/

(x)X(x)

"He's scared Harry" Severus said with a shiver. "He's  
scared he isn't going to be able to hold up much  
longer, before the wolf takes him over completely-"  
Severus almost started breaking down, but held in his  
sobs.

"Do you mind if I go see him?" Harry asked timidly.  
Just the thought of Remmy being gone scared him. Harry  
had dealt with Moony the Wolf many times before on  
full moons. Who would he be if he hadn't learned to be  
an animagus to help Remmy? Harry was extremely  
powerful, and was able to fully transform by the time  
he was ten, into his own wolf form. Draco had also  
learned, and he was an albino falcon.

"Please do. I trust Draco is copying notes for you?"

"Why of course!"

(x)X(x)

"Remmy" Harry whispered. He walked carefully into the  
room; Remus was asleep on the bed. Harry could tell he  
had just had a nightmare. His face was covered in more  
scratches, but the kind where no blood comes out of,  
more like irritation marks. His pillow was wet,  
covered by his tears. Harry's heart broke seeing his  
godfather like this.

He lay down and stroked Remus' hair. Most people would  
feel weird doing this to their parent's best friend,  
but Remus almost always had nightmares, and whenever  
Severus couldn't be there, Harry made sure he was.

Remus stirred under Harry's caressing, and cracked an  
eye open.

"Hey cub, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Sev asked me to come. He is teaching right now."  
Harry bended the truth a bit.

"I love ya, cub"

"love you too, Remmy… I'm going to get a cool cloth  
for your face ok?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Harry stayed with him until classes had break, when  
Severus came in.

(x)X(x)

Draco came into the great hall and walked over to the  
table. He knew Harry would be coming shortly so he got  
a plate ready for him.

"AWW where is Potter, Malfoy? You don't have your  
bitch to cling to, do you?" Ron said with a sneer. In  
a second flat, Draco had his wand out and had cast a  
stunning charm on Ron.

"NO ONE calls my Harry a bitch"

The spell had worn off, but Draco wasn't finished. He  
reached over the table and used his superior height to  
pull Ron over the table, knocking things onto the  
floor. Draco started pounding him, and Sirius came  
over to break it up, but not after letting it linger  
for a bit. He had heard it all.

"Mr. Weasley, Draco, break it up- Come on Dray I'm not  
letting him get away with this"

"Whaa? I didn do nofin wong" Ron tired to say over his  
busted lip. "He atafd meh" (I didn't do nothing wrong.  
He attacked me)

James had joined in the crowd and was now holding  
Draco back. He hadn't heard the words; all he saw was  
Draco having the upper hand in the fight. James was  
one of the few who were taller the Draco, making him  
perfect for holding Draco away.

Draco was still fuming. James had a hand over his  
mouth to keep him from saying anything.

"Ronald Weasley, don't even TRY to make this all  
Draco's fault. I heard what you said. For that, you  
get two weeks detention with James and I… sorry,  
Professor Potter and I."

"You arf beng toally biasd! So I insultd your son! If  
he ha insultd meh, you woodn't have done anyfing!"(You  
are being totally biased! So I insulted your son! If  
he had insulted me, you wouldn't have done anything!)

"Oh how you are wrong! I can spank Harry or make him  
stand up in class a sing 'I'm a little Teapot'. I  
can't and won't do those things with you"

"Plus we can make Harry sleep in our rooms, which he  
hates by the way" James added.

"Why are you all talking about me?" Harry came up  
behind his Papa and Draco. He hugged Draco around the  
waist, laying his head on his chest, and looked at  
everyone in the hall.

"Ron insulted you… what he said I have no clue, but  
Draco attacked him and beat the shit… oops, pounded  
him" James informed. No one had seen him do it, but he  
had silenced Draco with a spell.

"Oh. Dad, what did he say?"

/he called you 'my bitch'/

"Oh…"

Most people had gotten used to Harry and Draco being  
able to communicate telepathically, thanks to the soul  
bond they shared. Being "Gold" soul bonded was a great  
thing sometimes. Apart from the telepathy they shared,  
they could also share some powers, but it was energy  
draining when they did it.

(x)X(x)

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Ron had gotten two weeks of detention, and when he  
brought it to the headmaster, Dumbledore had called  
his mother. Molly Weasley had come into the office and  
swatted Ron upside the head… twice. She had taken a  
great liking to Harry and Draco, having babysat them  
so many times. It was weird. Only her two youngest  
didn't like them, although Percy didn't care too much  
for him either.

(x)X(x)

Harry snuggled next to Draco and kissed him softly.  
"Come on Dray, that was along day"

/I'm your lover, not your bitch… I love you Dray,  
thank you for defending my honor/

/you know that was no problem. I love you too, Harry/

A/N 2nd chapter done and complete!

Thank you to all of my reviewers. You all made me feel  
so special.

And another THANK YOU to MEE!

Hope you liked the chapter!  
-Bailey  
"You were in a car crash, and you lost your hair"


	3. Chapter Trowa

Chapter 3:

The day had been a long one. Seventh years trying to  
learn the Patronus…There had been a total of three who  
could even make wispy silver smoke come out.

At the end of the day Sirius Black-Potter was as tired  
as he could be. Remus still hadn't shown up and James  
was sick with the flu.

Classes for the day had ended, but Sirius didn't want  
to go to their rooms.

So me went to go see his son. He walked up to the fat  
lady and sweet-talked her before giving the password,  
as he had always done. When he entered the common  
room, all he could hear was shouting.

Ron and Draco were at it again. They were screaming in  
each other's face while Harry was trying to break the  
whole thing up.

"It is all your fault!" That was the fourth time he  
had heard that 'come back' and was getting tired of it  
all.

Harry noticed his Papa standing by the opening and  
went over to him. The moment Draco saw Harry go he  
turned to look, causing everyone else to see what he  
was looking at.

"What's going on in here? Haven't you heard of sorting  
out your problems, not screaming them?" Sirius was  
definitely going to get a headache potion from Sev  
after this.

"Nothing is going on" Draco and Ron said together,  
then growled to the other when they realized they had  
done it.

"Draco Malfoy, don't lie to me, I walked in you guys  
were screaming at each other and now you say there is  
nothing wrong? Come on tell me"

"Ok, see, we were studying and it got boring so I laid  
down on the couch and Harry came to lay down with me.  
The we fell asleep, only to be woken by these idiots  
yelling at us about how 'wrong' it was" Draco paused  
and took a breath, "I don't think we did anything  
wrong, but apparently they think we did"

"Damn right you did! Being with another boy is  
disgusting! I could care less if you did it in your  
bed, but out here in the common room, we don't wanna  
see it you fags!"

Sirius had a look on his face that was a cross between  
angry and thinking.

"Ok, if it is so bad for them to fall asleep WITH  
clothes on, in the common room, why do you do it?  
Maybe nobody wants to see you and who ever you are  
with for the moment sleeping out here. Why is it so  
wrong for them to do it, but when you do it, you don't  
care?"

"Because they are both boys!"

"Hmmm… not a good argument. I still don't see why you  
cannot see that love is love. A lot of people are gay  
it doesn't make a difference. I know when we went to  
the muggle world, people looked at James and I funny,  
but this isn't the muggle world. Wizards have never  
cared about sexual preference, so why are you starting  
it now?"

Ron looked confused. Draco laughed and added, "Maybe  
we find you straight people wrong."

This conversation was turning in circles and becoming  
weird.

"Okay guys, it doesn't matter who you love because  
love is love. So please stop fighting. Go back to your  
homework before I start taking points"

Sirius sighed in frustration and turned to leave.  
Harry grabbed his hand, so he turned back around.

"Hey baby boy, what's up?"

"How is Remmy?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't think too good… do you  
wanna come see him, I'm sure he would want to see you"

"Uh-huh, I haven't seen him in a couple of days and  
the last time I went to see him, he had scratched his  
face all up again"

"Again? When was this?"

"Monday"

"Okay, so lets go see him, Draco are you coming?"

"Yah, hold up for a sec, I have some chocolate for  
him"

Sirius sniggered. This was usual. Remus and Draco had  
the same kind of sweet tooth. If one was feeling under  
the weather, the other one would bring them chocolate.  
They had always had a strange bond.

Draco ran up to the sixth year dorm and grabbed the  
three bars of German chocolate his father had sent him  
and ran back down.

(x) X (x)

Remus was sitting up in bed reading when the others  
came in.

He looked worse them ever. His hair was graying again,  
even after Severus' potion to stop it for him, he had  
tons of cuts on his face, arms, and legs, and his eyes  
were dull.

All it all, he looked like crap.

Sirius' heart clenched as he saw one of his best  
friends sitting there, looking more or less like death  
warmed over.

(x) X (x)

There had to be something Harry could do. It was  
killing him to see his godfather looking like this.

He would have to work with the potion's master on  
this.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to  
Remus, who in turn pulled Harry closer.

"Hey cub, how is school going?" That was their Remus.  
Always avoiding the problem.

"Good, but I am having trouble in History." Harry knew  
what to do to get Remus' mind off of the problem at  
hand, give him something to do that included helping.

(x) X (x)

They left an hour later, heading over to Sirius and  
James' room.

James was sitting by the fire arguing with a house  
elf.

"No, I do not need it! I'm fine!"

"Professor Black said you's needed to drink lots of  
liquids. Yippie is here to helps you sir."

"Yippie, I am fine, I promise!"

Sirius started laughing at the sight of his husband  
arguing with and three-foot house elf in a very loud  
Hawaiian shirt.

James heard Sirius laughing and faced him.

"Siri, it's not funny! I don't need a rabid elf on  
me!"

"Yes you do Jamie, other wise how else would we get  
out entertainment?"

James glared with all he was worth at his husband.

"Not funny" Sirius just chuckled and kissed James'  
head.

With all this family was going through at the moment,  
things were bound to look up.


End file.
